niñera a tiempo completo
by kuro uchiha senju
Summary: madara en un joven de preparatoria y gracias a un proyecto escolar termina cuidando al pequeño zetsu de 8 años quien también es su vecino que pasara cuando termine de niñera a tiempo completo?
1. Chapter 1

hola se que no he podido continuar el otro pero a media moche se me ocurrio este y no pude dormir hasta terminar mi epifanía así que se los dejo para que lo lean

epifanía: cuando andas fumada y solo comienzas a reír y llorar como loca y dieses incoherencias coherentes

* * *

Despierto gracias a los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana veo el despertador aun es muy temprano para levantarme pero no hay otro remedio despues de darme una ducha salgo y me pongo mi uniforme , bajo la escalera y ahí esta mi padre como siempre desayunando paso me preparo una tostada y salgo sin decir nada, ya hace tiempo que mi padre y yo solo cruzamos tres palabras "hola, adiós, hmp" es lo unico que decimos en su mayoría esto sucede desde que mi mama murió ya hace 10 años .mi nombre es uchiha Madara tengo 16 años voy en la preparatoria "Akatsuki" una escuela para súper dotados tanto así que solo somos una clase de 6 alumnos pero aun así usamos uniforme en nuestro salón solo hay una chica, todos nos llevamos bien, salgo y tomo mi móvil voy 15 minutos de extras camino con toda tranquilidad esto siempre pasa con el cambio de horario así que me toma un tiempo acostumbrarme volteo a ver la casa de junto alguien se esta cambiando de casa oigo que alguien camina tras de mi pero no tomo importancia

-hola- oigo una pequeña vos detrás de mi -mi nombre es zetsu- me dice pero sigo sin voltear-tu como te llamas- en ese momento me volteo a responderle

-mira niño no me... - quedo isofacto al ver a un pequeño niño de apena años su piel es mitad blanca mitad negra su cabello es verde sus ojos son amarillos como el sol, no puedo creerlo es hermoso

-oye te puedo acompañar?...es que no conozco a nadie y mis papas están ocupados claro solo puedo acompañarte a la esquina pero la calle es larga así que ...puedo?- me pregunta con una cara sonriente y pidiendo aprobación yo me doy media vuelta y comienzo a caminar por el rabillo del ojo veo que se desilusiona

-Que no vienes?- le pregunto haciendo una pequeña pausa en mi caminar veo que se pone a mi lado y toma mi mano "su mano es suave y se siente bien pero en que estoy pensando" rápidamente la quito

-mi mama no me deja ir en la calle sin tomar a alguien de la mano- me comenta yo suspiro y extiendo mi mano el gustoso la toma - y como dices que te llamas?-

-me llamo uchiha Madara- digo aun caminando sin hacer contacto con sus ojos que estoy seguro que me miran

-pues un gusto Madara yo soy zetsu aunque ya te lo avía dicho...hum quienes son ellos- me pregunta algo desconfiado y a lo lejos veo a pein konan y sasori

-son mis amigos - le digo mientras nos acercamos el se escuda un poco detrás de mi

-que ahora eres niñera Madara- me pregunta pein con una sonrisa

-Ay! Pero que lindura como te llamas nene- pregunta konan mientras se pone de cunclillas frente al el pero como esperaba no contesta y se aferra mas a mi pantalón cosa que apenas me avía dado cuenta

-se llama zetsu es mi nuevo vecino y quiso acompañarme hasta aquí - respondo para romper el hielo ya que todos se le avían quedado viendo

-que lindo pero ya nos vamos nene- le dice konan muy dulcemente el se suelta de mi pantalón y da un paso atrás yo empiezo mi marcha de nuevo pero algo me jala con una diminuta fuerza volteo y veo al peli verde con la cara agachada y tomando mi brazo

-ha que hora volverás- me pregunta sus ojos están tapados por du cabello

-a las dos lo mas seguro por que- pregunto intrigado y veo que levanta su cara y me sonríe

-sabes no se aun como ver la hora... pero quisiera estar aquí para acompañarte de regreso- cierra sus ojos y su sonrisa se entristece cosa que me hace sentir una punzada en le corazón pienso unos segundos y me pongo a su altura

-ten- le digo quitándome mi reloj y moviendo las manecillas para poner una alarma en el –la alarma sonara a las dos en punto y así sabrás a que hora venir pero prométeme que no cruzaras la calle si?- le digo mientras le regalo una de mis sonrisas mas amenas el me corresponde tiene un brillo especial en los ojos al hacerlo

-lo prometo, estaré a tiempo pero no te vallas si?- me dice y extiende su mano para que le ponga el reloj despues me da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo hacia su casa yo me levanto con una sonrisa que logro ocultar al dar la vuelta y ver a mis compañeros " mierda se me olvido que estaban ahí" nadie comenta nada y todos nos vamos directo a la escuela y en el camino encontramos a Kakuzu y kisame otros de mis compañeros las clases son algo tediosas pero casi no les tomo atención parece que estoy en trance con ese niño de repente siento un codazo procedente de pein quien me avisa con la mirada que la directora ha entrado

-hola jóvenes como ya saben esta es una escuela selecta pero con motivo de tener una generación antes de que ustedes se nos vallan a universidades hemos implementado un proyecto donde aceptaremos a 4 estudiantes nuevos son una generación de aproximadamente 8 años de los cuales les pediremos que sean guías por un tiempo indefinido, que sean sus modelos a seguir he venido para avisarles que llegaran mañana y se les podrán asignar

-espere pero si son 4 niños y nosotros somos 6 no sobrarían 2?- pregunta konan

-eso lo veremos despues por el momento me retiro sigan con sus clases- e isofacticamente que sierra la puerta me vuelvo a perder en mi mundo sabiendo que con mi carácter no me escogerán para eso el día sigue tranquilo yo espero la hora de salida para volver a ver a zetsu y al salir todos nos vamos a encaminar Kakuzu y kisame van a ir con sasori a hacer no se que sinceramente no me interesa al llegar a la esquina donde nos separamos veo a zetsu esperándome y al verme levanta su mano y me saluda desde el otro lado de la calle

-Jo Madara tienes un admirador- dice simplón kisame

-que lindo te estuvo esperando es tan mono!- grita konan a lo que zetsu oye y se sonroja al cruzar la calle me vuelve a saludar

-hola Madara ves te dije que si estaría- me dice reafirmando que cumplió su promesa y yo en forma de aprobación le sacudo el cabello

-bueno nosotros ya nos vamos –anuncia Kakuzu y se despiden de nosotros

- pórtate bien Madara- me dese pein al irse junto a konan y yo volteo a ver a zetsu con una sonrisa

-nos vamos - digo para verlo asentir y tomar mi mano

-hum Madara que quiso decir tu amigo con " te portas bien Madara"- me pregunta zetsu con mucha curiosidad maldito pein y su mente cochambrosa

-he nada solo que haga mi tarea y no travesuras- le digo algo nervioso no puedo pervertir a un niño pequeño la llegar veo a su madre es una mujer muy bonita de cabello verde y algo largo dejo a zetsu y me voy a casa de nuevo a la biblioteca ojala y mañana también me espere...

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**gracias por leer si quieren regañare o criticarme haganlo ahorita que estoy de buenas**_

_** si quieren sugerirme algo y que responda algo suscriban se a mi pagina es nueva pero pronto comenzare a escribir si?**_

** OrganizacionAkatsukiYaoi facebook o busquen a susi quimbar **

_**los espero :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

gomenasai me tarde demasiado pero es que me estoy cambiando de casa y con la mudanza y todo no tengo tiempo pero este lo termine el jueves 18 de abril del 2013 a las 10:40 hora de México y lo estoy subiendo el 19-04-2013 a las 7:07 después de que lo mandara a dos autoras para que me dieran opinión muchos creyeron que ese era el fin ya que al ultimo le puse fin pero no continua mínimo 5 capítulos así que sigan leyendo

les reitero cada que lo termino no importa el día u hora los envió a mis contactos o en su caso a mi pagina así que si les gustaría un estreno VIP. por-favor suscribanse me dicen que no me encuentran por desgracia el foro no permite poner URL los cambia pero les reitero estoy como _**susi quimbar** _ y tengo una imagen de alucard solo mandenme un mensaje de que son del foro y yo los agrego en la pagina ok bueno aki esta

* * *

Despierto ya es algo tarde me e quedado dormido en la biblioteca mínimo han de ser las nueve bajo y mi padre ya esta cenando y lee un periódico ¿quien lee un periódico a las nueve de la noche!? Me siento a un lado de el

-sabes Madara aunque tu seas quien herede la compañía uchiha deberías tener un trabajo solo por experiencia o para entretenerte un rato despues de la escuela... puedes hasta cuidar a un niño pequeño- finalizo mi padre yo solamente asentí y termine de cenar subí a mi habitación y me puse a leer hasta caer dormido. Al otro día me levanto es raro no tengo pereza pues claro! Hoy veré a zetsu y eso no tiene precio me preparo como siempre solo que con una sonrisa al salir camino por la cera volteando hacia la casa de mis vecinos pero no lo veo venir trato de ir lo mas lento posible aunque eso no ayuda ya que llego a la esquina y ahí me espera pein y konan seguro sasori se desespero y se fue algo normal en el, paro un segundo antes de cruzar la calle

-maldición olvide el móvil- murmuro y doy la vuelta de regreso a mi casa-adelántense yo voy a regresar por al-y despues comienzo a caminar alejándome de ellos la verdad traigo el móvil en el bolsillo pero lo quiero ver al llegar de nuevo a su casa me doy cuenta de que le auto que estaba cuando pase ya se había ido claro el debió irse también di la vuelta de nuevo y comencé a caminar hacia la escuela saque mi móvil -tch...llegare tarde- me digo a mi mismo pero no me importa en este momento, al llegar oigo niños en el salón no quiero saber nada de infantes tomo la perilla de la puerta y cierro los ojos tomo una bocanada de aire y empujo la puerta con un lado del brazo y hombro tengo preparada mi disculpa-perdón por llegar tarde- digo aun sin abrir los ojos y cerrando la puerta tras de mi

-Madara- oigo su voz e inmediatamente abro los ojos –perdón por no despedirme en la mañana es solo que mi mama me quiso traer temprano- se escusa

-Madara sálvame por favor eres mi unica esperanza por favor toma mi lugar- tenia a pein llorando de rodillas y aferrado a mi pantalón –es que konan y yo ya no tendremos tiempo a solas si me toca un tutorado por favor- me suplica aun mas yo ruedo los ojos y asiento con la cabeza mientras suspiro

-bien todos guarden silencio- dice la directora y pone a los niños formados en una hilera mientras que a los grandes los pone enfrente

-profesora si me permite me gustaría tomar el lugar de pein y ser tutor de alguno de los niños- digo de una forma muy convincente ella sonríe creyendo que por fin estoy queriendo convivir mas con otras personas cosa que no es cierta pero siempre tuve el don de manipular a la gente en eso tomo el lugar de mi mejor amigo

-bueno chicos tomen un papel de color y se les asignara un tutorado el primero es Madara- me pone la bolsita enfrente y yo pensé en que color tomar primero vi un azul rey y pensé en el abanico de mi clan pero despues vi un amarillo como los ojos de zetsu a continuación avía un lila que no me llamo la atención y por ultimo el verde como du cabello y ese fue el que tome la bolsita paso a sasori quien tomo el amarillo argumentando que era el mas cercano al rojo a continuación kisame tomo el azul era obvio que le gustaba tal color y Kakuzu tomo el lila como ultima opción después la maestra tomo la lista de alumnos –bien Hidan ve con Kakuzu Deidara con sasori-decía mientras iba señalando a sus nuevos tutores –Itachi con kisame y zetsu a ti te toca con Madara bueno los dejamos para que se conozcan un rato - y dicho esto los niños se nos pararon enfrente había un niño de cabello plata y ojos lila también una niña rubia que cubría su cara con un mechón de su cabello despues estaba mi primo Itachi el no se hacia notar y con una simple mirada nos dimos por saludados

-y como decías que te llamabas niña-pregunta sasori sin mucho interés esto cambia hasta que la niña se pone roja pareciera que iba a explotar tomo aire y grito

-SOY VARON HMP!- todos miramos incrédulos mientras el peli-blanco se echaba a reír la niñ...niño se echaba a correr tras el otro tratando de ahorcarlo o tirarlo del segundo piso ambos salieron del salón persiguiéndose y seguidos por sus tutores Itachi vio a kisame se echo a correr y salto por la ventana

-he niño espera- dijo kisame saliendo tras de el de una forma algo graciosa despues volta a ver al peli-verde y le tendí la mano para poder ir al patio el sonrió y se echo a correr sabiendo que iría tras de el, ya en el patio los niños se correteaban entre si jugando eso parecía incluso Itachi estaba jugando ya todos en su mundo llego el receso

-que nunca se cansan-pregunto kisame ya que llevaban horas corriendo y solo se detenían unos minutos para ver que mas jugar despues ellos fueron adentro y sacaron unos bentos para sentarse junto a nosotros

-acaso ustedes no comen- pregunto Deidara-saben mi mama decía que si no se come nos se puede concentrar en la escuela-comento mas a sasori que a nosotros

-Pues resulta que desayunamos bastante bien y no tenemos la necesidad de comer aquí- respondió sasori que había sacado un libro (de Jashin sabe donde XD )

-joder que aburridos son- se hiso notar el albino mientras seguía comiendo

-y así les hablas a tus mayores- pregunto kisame asombrado por su vocabulario

-si algún problema maldito ateo- pregunto queriendo hacer bronca

-me sorprende que tus padres te dejen hablar así-comento Kakuzu en forma de aceptar el reto

-jajaja no lo hacían mis papas me regañaban acada rato-dijo Hidan con una sonrisa en su rostro y terminando de comer

-y que ya se rindieron contigo-pregunto el tesorero

-hum voy a dejar esto al salón ahorita vengo- dijo el religioso pera irse corriendo con la caja en mano Deidara se levanto y dirigió una mirada enojada a los grandes y en especial a Kakuzu

-ahora que - pregunto el pelirrojo sin saber por que el otro se avía enojado Deidara agacho la cabeza y sus ojos quedaron cubiertos por al cabello

-solo lo diré una ves si hacen volver ha hablar a Hidan sobre sus padres no me tentare el corazón para hacerlos explotar- y diciendo esto revelo una sonrisa bastante perturbadora se dio la vuelta y comenzo a jugar con Hidan los demás se quedaron perplejos y un cosquilleo les recorrió la columna como un niño podía hacer una amenaza así de seria ...-

* * *

¿madara violara a zetsu?

¿por que Deidara reacciono así?

¿dejare de trauma a mis profes de literatura escribiendo yaoi en mis resúmenes de " que has leído en estos días?" ?

la neta no amo sus caras de WFT o_O son Hombres lOS DOS?

necesito escritores de lemons o personas pervertidas para poder hacer mis lemons cualquiera déjeme un mensaje o su correo

regaños criticas si no dejan Reviews jeef the killer se les aparecerá...enserio soñé ayer con el busquenlo no es nada agradable soñar-lo bay.


	3. Chapter 3

pues que les puedo decir me tarde mucho lo se pero es que mi perrita se callo del cuarto piso y se me olvido continuarla ya que el trauma de mi querida mascota era grande tanto que no quería ni subir las escaleras "_y de pendeja me vuelvo a subir_" al menos eso creo que pensaba... voy a ser tía!

ademas me distraje por que estoy leyendo una saga de 12 libros cirque du freak y de ahí haré otro madazetsu pero ese es otro asunto en 5 días e leído 6 (lose son pocos y mas porque solo tienen 115-144 y son muy pocas soy una verguensa TT TT)

PERO EN FIN HAY ALGO QUE TENGO QUE DEJAR EN CLARO [CHIFLAR Y APLAUDIR ES COMO UNA CLAVE CON MIS AMIGAS PARA DECIR QUE SE ESTÁN SABROCEANDO O TOQUETEANDO]

otro aviso! en parte de la narración se lee como madara describe y en otras soy yo traten de no confundirse ojalaaa

* * *

Despues de aquel incidente todo resulto tranquilo, incluso feliz ,ese mismo día vi que a la salida estaba la madre de zetsu quien llego a recogerlo y el me presento formalmente

-mami el es mi tutor Madara y que crees también es nuestro vecino!-grito al ver que su mama me miraba yo le salude con una sonrisa que ella despues me regreso, al ir caminando por las calles entablamos conversación dime Madara tienes hermanos?- me pregunto la peli verde que llevaba a su hijo de la mano

-si , un hermano menor pero se encuentra estudiando en otro país- respondí algo serio pero sin cortar la conversación

-oye mami el podría cuidarme en las tardes y así no te preocuparías por que regreso solo- expreso su idea el infante la cual no me pareció tan mala

-como crees hijo? el tiene cosas que hacer tal ves trabaja por las tardes-contesto la madre haciendo que el niño se desilusionara y bajara la cabeza

-de hecho no tengo nada que hacer por las tardes, si usted gusta puedo cuidarlo en mi casa- sugerí amablemente

-enserio no se irán a enojar tus padres?-pregunto aun algo dudosa

-pues mi padre me había sugerido algo parecido para no estar tanto tiempo solo así que no creo que ponga peros al contrario se alegrará- respondí era una oportunidad de diez mi padre me dejaba de molestar estaba cerca de zetsu y empezaba bien con mis suegros..Cof...sus padres...cof, era como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro solo que estos dos derribaban un tercero

-bueno si no te causa molestia... puedo dejártelo hoy mismo?- me pregunto algo apenada

-por supuesto!, no es molestia alguna-respondí con una sonrisa al niño el cual me la regreso gustoso

-oh, pero aun no se cuanto me vas a cobrar- pregunto curiosa en ese momento se me vino una idea a la mente pedirle que me dejara en su totalidad al menor y yo lo cuidaría hasta la muerte cosa que me tuve que guardar(¬¬)

-hum nada yo no necesito el dinero así que no hay caso que me lo de-le comente al ir llegando a la casa

-enserio!?- me vio asentir de nuevo se inclino hacia el menor -bueno amor te portas bien no hagas travesuras y has tu tarea-le dijo a su hijo regalándole un beso en la mejilla despues tomo un taxi dejándonos a los dos solos en la entada

-bueno pues entremos no?- pregunte y comenzamos a caminar al entrar, nos recibió el mayordomo quien se sorprendió al verme sonreír y con otro ser humano, fuimos directo a la biblioteca y dejamos nuestras mochilas en el sillón de cuero negro la biblioteca es bastante espaciosa por no decir muy grande una alfombra persa decoraba el piso mientras que las paredes estaban tapizadas de rojo en una de ellas adornaba un gran vitral y junto a esta una escalera de caracol que llevaba a un segundo piso con mas estantes pegados a la pared por falta de piso en el centro para proporcionar la comunicación entre ambos

-Woa! Es enorme tu lees mucho?-me pregunto mientras admiraba la basta colección

-si algunos son míos otros de mi padre y de mi demás familia- conteste con orgullo-por que no haces tu tarea y despues podemos jugar (kukuku si jueguen a silbar y aplaudir perdón mente pervertida XD )

el niño de mala gana saco sus cuadernos y comenzo a hacer dichos deberes Madara se dedico a verlo desde el rabillo del ojo mientras aparentaba leer un libro de pasta verde que tomo al asar, despues de un rato se sintió somnoliento cerro los ojos por un momento pero al abrirlos, vio al niño frente a el -ha zetsu que pasa- pregunto creyendo algún problema en su tarea zetsu solo se dedico a observarlo fijamente-zetsu?- pregunto preocupado el niño se acerco hasta estar a milímetros del mayor haciendo que este se sonrojara violentamente, en un arranque de hormonas el niño lo beso descaradamente Madara se perdió en esa hermosa sensación que disfrutaría al máximo, ese niño era muy hábil ya que en un segundo, había metido su lengua a la boca del uchiha en este momento el reacciono y separo al menor de forma brusca dejando un hilo de saliva conectando ambos labios, el niño volvió a acercarse pero estebes fue directo al cuello del azabache, dejando marcas rojas el mas mayor comenzaba a excitarse y su miembro resentía esa excitación (como brazo de albañil: duro y venoso XD) el bicolor se dio cuenta y bajo hasta su entrepierna masajeando el bulto con ambas manos. Madara trataba de reprimir sus jadeos ver a su pequeño trabajando así en el era como un sueño, pronto regreso a la realidad el oji-dorado ya había desabrochado su pantalón y se encontraba bajándole los bóxers tomo el miembro en sus manos y comenzo un vaivén lento, abrió la boca y dejo resbalar saliva en el duro miembro despues, lo metió de todo a su boca y comenzo a presionar con sus dientes la cabeza hinchada y llorosa a Madara se le nublo la vista luchaba por no cerrar los ojos y perderse tal imagen unica. De su boca se escapaban gemidos, que su ser no podía reprimir su limite estaba cerca no sabia que hacer dejarlo continuar o alejarlo su moral estaba en juego, era un niño estaba mal, pero la sensación era como rozar el cielo con las yemas de los dedos en un segundo se vino y el bicolor aplico mas succión tragándolo todo al sacar el miembro de su boca se dibujo una sonrisa

-te gusto Madara?- pregunto triunfante y orgulloso de su buen trabajo el oji-negro asintió dudoso de lo que pasaba-Jo pues deberías despertar que esto no es eterno- comentó de forma simplona -he Madara despierta madaraaaa...-oía era la misma voz pero ya no lo veía mover los labios en un pestañeo no vio al niño ni el salón sino el libro por lómenos las letras dentro de el. su cabeza estaba acostada en el bracero del sillón una pierna estaba en el asiento y la otra tocando el suelo, quito el libro de su cara y vio al niño a un lado de el moviéndolo para que despertara -Madara te quedaste dormido-acuso haciendo un pequeño puchero el nene (XD)-YA HE TERMINADO LA TAREA! Ahora podemos jugar! (creo que Madara ya jugo mucho no?)- El uchiha asintió

-bien y como que quieres jugar-pregunte tratando de que no se notara el problemilla que tenia por aquel sueño...necesitaba hielo(aja y crea que el hielo funcionara?)

-hum no se qué juegos tienes...?-dijo pensativo (tiene un juguete muy entretenido y siempre estará a tu disposición querido zetsu) –tienes coches o balones? No no...mejor un juego de armar o de mesa tienes lego?-pregunto muy rápido

-tengo un monopolio quieres jugar?-pregunto el pequeño asintió el grande hiso un movimiento levantándose junto al nene ambos salieron de la biblioteca y subieron las escaleras directo a la habitación del azabache, dentro no había nada interesante una cama con colcha roja y almohadas negras las ventanas eran de un color crema la habitación era blanca, un armario de puertas de madera y un baño privado de azulejos azules con blanco nada extraordinario el oji-negro saco una caja del armario con el nombre de "juegos" al abrirlo habían juegos de mesa, coches, pistas hotwes, Max steels, entre otras cosas el saco el monopolio-voy a la cocina rápido elije el que quieras donde quieres que juguemos te parece en la biblioteca-pregunto viendo que el infante encogía los hombros bajaron ala biblioteca y Madara lo dejo ordenando el juego y desdoblando el tablero sacaron las piezas el fue a la cocina por hielo para su pequeño problemilla (mas bien grande pero ejem yo que he de saber de su tamaño preguntémosle a zetsu XD) cuando de pronto el pequeño zetsu apareció en la cocina y se dio cuenta del problema de Madara y de forma inocente pregunto

-que te paso ahí Madara- pregunto señalando la gran montaña!Madara dijo que nada y que regresara a la biblioteca y al estar de nuevo solo se metió la bolsa de hielo en los pantalones y la disimulo para que el niño no se diera cuenta, el juego duro horas los dos no podían separarse de aquel rato tan bueno anocheció y el padre de Madara llego con noticias buenas y fue directo a buscar a su hijo

-Madara-dijo entrando a la habitación y encontrándolo jugando con su vecinito-Madara tengo buenas noticias... quien es el?-

* * *

Les gusto le puse otografia lo revisaron dos personas puse gramática ojala y quedara bien y me disculpo por el cambio de narración sin avisar

-cual era la noticia?

-que pasara con el monopolio?

-madara la tendrá grande?

esto y mas en el próximo capitulo (XD)


End file.
